The present invention relates to data communication networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for discovering and verifying links between nodes.
Internet or other data traffic is typically forwarded from a source to a destination through a series of nodes connected by links. The nodes represent network devices such as routers, switches, etc. Similarly, constant bit-rate traffic sends streams of bits across networks of switches. For simplicity this application often refers to packet networks, but the invention applies equally well to cell or bit oriented networks of devices. For example, an exchange of packets is comparable to an exchange of cells or an exchange of bit patterns.
The links between network devices are physical media such as optical fiber, twisted pair, etc. and often connect a pair of nodes. Various protocols that control the forwarding of packets through a network depend on each node having a correct understanding of the links available to its immediate neighbors.
Typically, discovery and/or verification of a link between two nodes are accomplished by an exchange of packets over the link. As will now be explained, however, this exchange of packets is problematic for an important new class of network devices.
To accommodate increasing volumes of network traffic, the Internet is relying more and more on the vast bandwidth of optical fiber media. Routing and switching operations, however, have largely remained in the electrical domain. The need to convert optical signals to electrical form and then perform switching and/or routing computations on the electrical signals has become a bottleneck for optical networks. In order to remove this bottleneck, all-optical cross-connects (OXCs) have emerged as an important building block for optical networks. In an OXC, optical inputs and outputs are coupled to one another through a switching matrix without intermediate conversion to an electrical signal. Since the optical signals pass through untouched, OXCs do not incorporate expensive hardware either for conversion to electrical form and reconversion to optical form, or for processing packets in accordance with a protocol. This results in enormous savings in cost and extremely high throughput. Another advantage of the OXC is that it requires no special adaptation to the protocol or data rate of the data carried by the switched optical signals.
To best integrate OXCs into the Internet, it is desirable to discover and verify links to and from them. However, if an OXC is to exchange packets with its neighbors for the purpose of link discovery and verification according to conventional techniques, it will have to incorporate line termination capability, i.e., the ability to generate and interpret packets in accordance with a protocol used by a neighbor. Supporting this capability will require that a line termination unit (LTU) capable of generating and interpreting packets according to the relevant protocol be incorporated within the OXC. To preserve the protocol transparency of OXC operation, it will be desirable to incorporate a separate line termination unit (LTU) for each anticipated protocol that might be terminated by a neighboring node. Each LTU would incorporate the electrical to optical and the optical to electrical conversion circuitry as well as high speed packet processing (or cell processing, data pattern processing, etc.) that would otherwise be made unnecessary by use of the OXC.
Furthermore, when a particular OXC switch port is having its neighbor connectivity verified, that port must be switched to another port connected to the correct LTU so that the proper packets may be exchanged. Thus, the needed LTU consumes a port and also a significant percentage of the available switching resources. It becomes clear then that current link discovery and verification techniques are expensive to apply to optical switching equipment that is not otherwise capable of originating and/or interpreting packets via optical links.
What is needed are systems and methods for link discovery and verification that minimize the needed line termination resources and are thus suitable for implementation on devices that do not otherwise provide extensive line termination capabilities such as OXCs.
One embodiment of the present invention provides systems and methods for link discovery and verification technique that minimize the need for line termination resources that generate and interpret packets. Of two nodes verifying a link to one another, only one node need have any line termination capability. The node lacking line termination capability simply loops back packets generated by the other node thus verifying the link. Thus, an optical cross-connect can verify links to a wide variety of node types by employing a single line termination unit capable of terminating any suitable packet type. Alternatively, a router can verify connectivity to an optical cross-connect even when the optical cross-connect lacks any line termination capability at all. This saves greatly on implementation costs for optical networks.
According to a first aspect to the present invention, a method for operating a first node in a data communication network to verify connectivity to a second node in the data communication network includes: looping back a port of the first node by connecting the input of the port to an output of the port and notifying the second node of a looped back condition of the port to facilitate connectivity verification.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for operating a first node in a data communication network to verify connectivity to a second node in a data communication network includes: transmitting data from a port at the first node, monitoring data received at the port of the first node to check for a match to the transmitted data and if the received data matches the transmitted data, determining that the port of the first node is connected to a looped back port of the second node storing an indication of connectivity between the first node and the second node.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, apparatus for operating a first node in a data communication network to verify connectivity to a second node in the data communication network includes: a port having an input and an output, and a control processor that connects the port input and the port output and that notifies the second node of a looped back condition of the port to facilitate connectivity verification.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, apparatus for operating a first node in a data communication network to verify connectivity to a second node in the data communication network includes: a port having an input and an output, a line termination unit capable of, in accordance with a protocol, interpreting data received via the port input and formatting data to be transmitted via the port output, and a control processor that connects the line termination unit to the port, monitors data received at the port at the first node to check for a match to data transmitted at the first port, and if the received data matches the transmitted data, determines that the port of the first node is connected to a looped-back port at the second node and stores an indication of connectivity between the first node and the second node.
Further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.